The Witch and The Vampire
by PrincessAle
Summary: a Bamon one Shot , Tvd AU of the episode 7x10 . When finally Bonnie brings Back Damon he is acting different more weird than usual and Bonnie needs to know what happened in the phoenix stone,she knows she can help him because she'll be there for him no matter what .


" **The Witch and the Vampire"**

This wasn't easy and this wasn't fair , Damon and Stefan were both dead and she couldn't had help them because when they were dying she was unconscious because of Nora , she felt so bad when Caroline told her everything , she couldn't believe what had happened , Caroline begged her to bring them back and She has promised that she will do it , but she never thought it would be this difficult , two months later she has tried on Stefan and as a miracle , it had worked , Stefan was back and he looked a little shacked, but it wasn't that bad , she tried on Damon but it didn't work , she doesn't understand , why the spell worked on Stefan but not on Damon 'I guess you just can bring one dead to live in a day 'she thought with sadness that was reflected in her eyes ,but it was more than that , she needed to wait till the next full moon that meant the next month

Now, three months without Damon everyone has their hopes on Bonnie "this have to work "she thought she couldn't let him there for any longer, she already brought back Stefan and he looked ,well…he looked dealing with something but Caroline was there to help him and she will be there to help Damon, so now it was Damon's turn, she couldn't stand another day knowing Damon was in the Phoenix stone.

"You can do it Bennett" she encourages herself and star to recite the spell

Two pair of blue pircing eyes snapped open while a breathe escaped from Damon's lips. Bonnie felt like she could breathe again for the first time in three months her spell had finally worked and Damon was alive.

"Bonnie "he says a little shocked

"Hey, you are alright " Bonnie tried to calm him down "you are alive "

"How long I was there?" he asked while sitting and she could see he was a little frightened

"3 moths … but now you are back "Bonnie felt guilty when she saw the sadness in his eyes, she couldn't save him sooner "I'm sorry"

"No, Bonnie, you saved me … I would have been there forever if weren't for you "he says looking at his hands , he looked a little sad and ashamed Bonnie thought that maybe was because he was shirtless but , since when Damon feels shame ?

"I missed you "she said with teary eyes

"I'm sorry … I… I'm really tired "he stranded up and left the room

"Uh …okay" but she was alone when her words escaped her lips. Bonnie was more than confused.

Two weeks, two weeks since she has being calling and texting Damon but he had been avoiding her, is this an adverse effect of the phoenix stone? ,She thought he would want to be around people after being alone , but now that she thinks about it , he wasn't alone he talked to Ric and Stefan , so is she the problem ? Is she who he doesn't want to see? But, why?

She knew Stefan acted weird when he came back but he wasn't this weird he talked with her and he was open to hang out with Caroline actually they had a date , why Damon was acting like this , she knew they both were different but this was too much , she decide to call Caroline .

"Hello "a happy Caroline answer.

"Hey Care, Do you think we can talk? I'm in our room "

"Oh... Sure Bonnie, is something wrong?" the blond vampire asked and she sounded worry

"No, well …yeah, but is not a big deal, just come…please "Bonnie said

"On my way" and as a soon as she hang up she was in their college room

"So …. What happened?"Caroline said with worried eyes

"Well, I just wanted to know how is Stefan, is he doing well?"

"Yeah, well, like you know at first he was a little weird, he looked worried and out of the place but with time and some kisses "she giggles a little "he is fine now, why?"

"I'm worried about Damon …he is acting weird , and he don't talk to me anymore , since he is back he looks like he wants to avoid me " the witch said looking very sad

"Uhmm...Well Bonnie I didn't know about it, I thought you were okay I mean, he is talking to Stefan and I thought he was fine… actually he asked me about you the last day when I went to the boarding house "

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"Bonnie was even more confused so he didn't answer her calls or texts but he asks for her? There was something wrong

"Well … I thought everything was alright between you two, maybe you should talk to him "

"Yeah, maybe I should go to see him "and she was going to

Knock knock

And two seconds later the tall vampire saw the tiny little witch in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" he says with a frown

"Geez, how happy you sound "she teased

He smile but just a little, Bonnie was 100% something was out, and she will discover it

"So, can I come in? Oh wait I'm not a vampire so …" she start to walk but he stopped her

"I'm busy, sorry Bonnie "he says looking just for a second to her

"Okay then… bye "she said serious

"Bye "he said and before he had closed the door she stopped him

"What´s wrong with you?" she asked him with sadness in her emerald eyes that breaks him, and that makes him remember … no he didn't want to remember

"What I've done to you?" she said a little more angry than sad when he didn't answer

"Nothing, just please … leave me alon-"she cut him

"Alone? Is that what you want? Damon I don't know what happened to you in that stone and probably was horrible, but I can help you, just trust me, I'm here for you "

"You have no idea how horrible it was, so please Bonnie just go" he looked angry and went inside the house and how he didn't close the door she follow him

"Are you still here? Bonnie I tell you I'm busy "he tell her a little more angry that what she was expected, it was he really that busy?

"But I can help …"

"You want to help? Ohh really Bonnie ?you want to help me? Then why you don't go back in time and save me a little sooner? Or better why don't you just stop the time before they kill me? But yeah you can´t do it, you CAN´T HELP ME! So… If you really want to help then just GO! You don't know me Bonnie I don't even know me anymore ,why do you still want to help me? Why are you still thinking there´s hope for me? There´s NOT! "He was breathing heavy and she could see he was dealing with something.

"You have no idea how the phoenix stone was and what I have done there "he said after a second with a lower voice like he was afraid to say it out loud and he has those eyes that she remembered so well .

She knows him, who he was trying to fool ? She knows him so well even when he says she's not , he was mad but mad with himself, whatever he had done there he felt guilty about it and this was his way to punish himself.

"Maybe you are right , I don't know what you have done there , but I know a thing , you regret it , I can see it in your eyes , and maybe you don't want to talk about it , but you know Damon friendship is not a thing you can just quit , I'm your friend and I'll be here for you " with this being said ,she turns her heel away and just left the house .

Three weeks since her "fight" with Damon and still she has no news about him, she was wondering what have he done? , what was this bad for him ?, she was worried , he was his best friend ,but she was living her life too and today she has this date with Chris this guy Caroline said was 'handsome as hell ' and 'you would make a great couple together' and she was excited to meet this guy but for some reasom she wondered if Damon would like this guy? Let's face it he had hated every single guy she had dated before and even when he wasn't talking to her she couldnt help but think about him, she missed him , she has missed his company the whole time he was dead and in some point she espected him to miss her too but … he was finally back and she was still missing him . realizing she was thinking too much in Damon when she was about to meet this hot guy she decide to hurry up.

She wasn't sure if use the white or blue dress she decide the blue, it was almost time to go so she looked for a last time in the mirror "you look great Bonnie " she said to herself and left her room .

When she was near to the tree where Chris tell her to meet she realize she had forgotten her cell phone "ugh " she had to came back to her room .

Why she was this clumsy? Now she will be late for her date and probably this guy will has a bad impresion of her .

Opening her door she was really surprsed to see him "What... Damon?" What was he doing in her room? She thought

"You look good, a date?" he tried to smile, but his stare was sad

"Yeah … kinda .. Caroline want me to met this guy Chris and well he looks –"

"He is not coming "he cuts her off

"What? Why? How do you know that?"She inquired him she didn't understand

"I gave him a visit, yeah semi good looking, I compelled him and he said he just wanted a night with you, I couldn't let him do it "he said looking at her eyes for the first time in a very long time

Well at least this time he has reasons to hate her 'date' and she was hating him too "Uh … wow … mhhh Thank you ?" she was sad maybe embarrased, she couldn't deny it , I mean she wasn't that into this guy but to know that someone just want you for a night well … that wasn't her thing and sure she'll kill Caroline later

"You are welcome; I guess … I'm leaving now "he stands up from her bed , ready to leave

"Wait, did you just come here to know the real intensions of this shitty guy, tell me about it and then leave ?" she needs to know what was happening to him

"I guess you were right 'friendship is not a thing you can just quit' "he quoted her smiling

She smiled back "Don't quit then …. Don't quit to me " she looked at him standing closer "you care about me … you asked Caroline how I was , you compelled this guy just to know if he was good for me" she made a pause " yet , you are avoiding me , Why?" she enquired

"I'm not avoiding you" he lie

she shut her eyes and said "then let's have a date "

"What?" he said, eyes wide open

"It wouldn't be a date, date … you know, just so we can talk "she said with hope in those emerald eyes that he loves that much but makes him remember.

"I can't … I …I don't deserve you "he said with teary eyes

"What?" she didn't understand

"I killed you "he said almost like a wishper "l had to "he seems like he was trying to defense himself "I didn't want to … I Bonnie … you were there, in my hell I had to feed and you were the only human, I couldn't control myself and I killed you, I drank all your blond …you begged me to stop your emerald eyes looked at me trying to find me , but I was a monster and I tried to stop but I …" his voice broke "I couldn't " a tear escaped his eyes and Bonnie was still

"I dint want to tell you because I knew you will never forgive me, and I was afraid that in some moment that could became real, that scene repeated like a thousand times Bonnie!" he started to walk close to her "there is when I realize my hell was see you die by me or just… see you die, Bonnie I would lose my mind if something ever happened to you and watch that scene over and over …. I guess I already lose my mind "he said with a sad laugh and looked frightened of what will be her respond

"You thought I'll be mad for something that never happened?" she said her tone steady, he couldn't see her in the eyes or just see her at all

"Damon, that never happened" she said smiling, holding his face and catching his eyes with hers "and I'm sure that will never happen, I trust you Damon, damn you didn't kill me even in 1994 when you hated me! " she says with a laught

"I not hated you , but "she cut him off

"You want me dead?" "You want to kill me now?"

"No! No, I don't want to "he said almost worried she thinks otherwise

"Then think about it like a night mare, Damon I trust you, and I miss you and I'll probably lose my mind too if something ever happened to you ,you have no idea how I felt when I knew you were dead and that I Couldn't save you " she said with a sad smile realising how close they had become "That is the reason why you were avoiding me? She asked him with her lips curlied up a little

"yeah … well wasn't the only reason " he said and Bonnie fronw at him

"Bonnie I think I already lose my mind " he licked his lip "Because I'm in love with my best friend "He gave her a soft kiss in her lips that he had wanted to do since he felt he was dying, her lips was soft and dispate she was surprised she closed her eyes and kiss him back , the sweet kiss started to feel more passionate and he grabbed her in his arms , in a blink they were on her bed.

He kept kissing her in her lips, neck, and ears , he had waited so long for this moment , he was finally teasting those lips that he always had wondered how would feel like and he was more than pleased , Bonnie's lips were sweet and swoft and he couldnt get enought .

"oh …. Wait … wait!" she said, he stopped, both were breathing heavy and looking in their eyes

"what happen?" he asked worried she didn't feel the same about him, he knew he was starting to feel something for Bonnie since, well since the moment he chose her over Elena ,he thought it was just friendship but with time and the fact that his last thought before died was that he regretted the idea of never seem Bonnie again he was positive he was in love with her, but was she with him?

"I ... I'm an old fashion girl " she finally said

"What?" he said looking very confused, maybe he was just too arousal to think well

"I want a date first "she said smiling and his typical smirk appear , standing up of bed he said "Well "extending her a hand he asked "Would you have a date with me tonight , Miss. Bennett?" whit a classy behavior

"It'll be my pleasure Mr. Salvatore "she said smiling at him and grabbing his hand

When she was standing in front of him he pulled her closer "Yeah… it will be so pleasant, especially the after date "he said and there was his smirk again

"Damon!" she said smacking her hand in his chest

"I love you Bon Bon "he finally said and he felt like it was the best thing he had ever said

And when she said "I love you Damon "that was the best thing he had ever heard

Bonnie was positive the old Damon was back but this time it will be even better because this time they weren't just friends they were two magical creatures in love "The witch and the Vampire "and while friendship is not a thing you can just quit, love is either .


End file.
